A Web of Tunnels
Short Summary TWG leaves yen with Hashnagg and explores the crack in the wall, which turns out to be the nest of Ice Spiders. After dispatching the residents, the party runs into stranger, who help answer some questions the party had the previous chapter. Long Summary TWG split up, leaving yen with Hashnagg, while the rest goes into a crack in the walls of giant temple as they paty goes deeper, Al notices that the walls of the crack are covered colder then the temple and that it is covered in an unusual webbing, which looks like frozen webs. The party decides to go even deeper, when they encounter a fork in the path and a giant spider emerges from one of the forked paths they battle, during which three more spiders show up. The battle ended with one spider fleeing, another being killed by HD as it fled, and two being killed by Ben and lox Ben takes the venom glands of the one he killed. Al set the one HD killed on fire as a sort of funeral. With a burning spider blocking one path the part continue forward until they encounter two more forks in the path to which they flip a coin and move forward. After a while they reach an open chamber inhabited by a spider way bigger than the others guarding eggs. A battle ensued during which HD and Lox gets webbed, and HD and Ben receive some minor damage, two giants spiders showed up and some eggs burst to create a swarm of tiny spiders. The battle ended when Ben electrocuted two of the giant spiders, HD shooting a crossbow bolt at the spider queen and Al hesitantly dispatching the spider swarm after examining the area, Ben finds a sapphire worth 1000gp. The party keeps moving till they encountered a fork, which appeared to be a fork from before which meant they had looped around back where they were. The party agreed to backtrack to check the paths they didn't go. One path led to another open area, which appeared to be where the spiders kept food there were three cocoons, one was a mountain goat which had its blood sucked out, the second was a dwarf with a pickaxe, who had his blood sucked out as well. The third was a women, wearing the same outfit as the barbarians the party encounter previous chapter at the temple's entrance hall. The women was alive but barely, Al heals her and once she reorients her self she immediately backs herself into a corner and starts yelling in her language Al calms her down by showing we weren't a threat. Ben asks if she knew common, she answers in broken common, saying her name is Noori, she stops mid sentence when she seen the necklace on HD, which she picked up from the barbarian leader's body. Noori charged at HD, Al intervened and tried to grapple her, which failed but delayed her enough that HD was able to run up to the ceiling. Noori runs to the wall and yells at HD in her language and common, then tells the rest of the party to order her to get down. Noroi explains the barbarian leader was her mate, Wormblood. Al try to calm her down, saying not to follow the cycle of revenge. Lox and Ben chipped in saying that it was self defense and that Al tried to calm them down, but they didn't understand the party. Ben expressed that Noori should be grateful that Al healed her instead of leaving her to starve or be eaten. Noori starts sobbing next to the wall, the party gives her space, Al gives her two rations once she calms down Noori agrees to not kill HD for now and the party checks the last diverging path with led to outside to the side of the mountain. the party and Noori exits the crack to where they left Yen and Hashnagg. Characters * The Wayfarer's Guild ** Almond ** Benedikt ** Lox ** HD ** Yenedril (only at the beginning) * Force Grey ** Hashnagg (only at the beginning) * Cave inhabitants ** Ice Spiders ** Baby Ice Spider swarm ** Ice Spider Queen * Barbarians ** Noori Chapter Navigation '----------------------------------------------------------------Chapter List-----------------------------------------------------------------'Category:Chapter